


Peas

by ultranaff



Category: The Beano
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaff/pseuds/ultranaff
Summary: Short drabble during lunch from Toots POV





	Peas

I take a seat at the edge of the table next to my brother. Peas fly up in the air, twanging loudly from his fork and onto the side of Fatty's face. Wilfred chuckles as an irritated glare springs forth, but Fatty, being the gentle giant that he is does nothing; He only takes a bite out of his celery stick with a frown. He's on a diet because he fell in love with a girl who apparently won't love him back. How strange, I think as he gazes over at her with a hypnotised smile. Since when did Fatty even like girls?

The atmosphere was certainly getting weirder as the days got warmer, spring was coming and the New Year was changing everyone. The boys around me were getting taller, beginning to smell of sweat and cologne, their eyes avert from their comic books to ladies legs while I just sit there, wondering how to act. I comb my hair behind my ear, suddenly self conscious.

My thoughts break with the drumming of Danny's fork and knife to the rhythm of a band we both enjoy. I watch him, he meets my eyes, and for a moment I wonder if he will change more than he already has. His height grew and his posture worsened, little spikes of hair are evident on his chin, yet his face is still partially familiar and childlike, about ready to sculpt into more adult features, but not quite yet. Danny stops drumming and raises a brow at the lengthy gaze I had been giving him.

"Alright Toots?" He grins, his face suddenly transforming into a child's. I smile and look down, then look back up again, "Yea. Not bad."


End file.
